monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seltas king
The Seltas king is an exceedingly rare monster that only crawls from the egg in which it was born on the Night of Kings, it looks like a winged seltas queen with horns simillar to the desert seltas. It is powerful enough to slay gore magalas and give elder dragons a run for their money and is only found in Master rank and G rank. Seltas King The seltas king has a small moveset, yet he is no less dangerous because of that Movset: OM,NOM,NOM- 'The seltas king will rapidly bite until flinched or it enters rage mode. '''Bite- '''The bug will lash out with his fangs. '''Stomp- '''The seltas king will smash his legs down repeatedly, it will inflict defense down and requires tremor resistance +3 to block. '''Hack and Slash- '''The seltas king does a swing about wildly in front of him with his horns and tail, the safe spots are behind to the sides. '''Jump Stomp - '''The king takes a few steps back, the jumps forward in a simillar way to the nerscylla, however it also raises a cloud of sand that inflicts the dusty effect if caught inside. '''Drill Charge- '''The king tenses, then charges forward before diving underground. Any hunters or palicoes caught are then dragged underground with him. After a while he re-surfaces in the same location. '''Sandstorm- '''The bug will start buzzing and vibrating its wings, then it will cause a storm of sand that inflicts the dusty ailment. '''Spin Smash- '''He will do a spin similar to the gore magala's that ends with him smasing his forelegs into the ground. '''Mucus Cannon-' The king will start frothing at the mouth for a while. He will then raise his forelegs to his mouth and spray a large orb of mucus in a fashion like the Daimyo Hermitaur. '''Rage Moveset: He will enter rage mode once he deals a certain amount of damage. Same as above but faster, more combos and 3 new moves Berserk Aura- 'The seltas kings rage is so transcendent he can use it as an ability that means that everything nearby that has a rage mode is sent to sleep, then they wake up in it or their variation. '''Bleeding Roar-' The bug will screech ''very ''loudly. It takes high grade earplugs to block and removes the red section of the health bar. It also summons a seltas or desert seltas which will immediately mount it. '''And Its Ultimate Attack: Shock Storm- '''The king will summon large amounts of baby seltas, these will then crawl about before exploding randomly causing very high damage. He will then summon a blast of black lightning from the spots around him, causing corrupted poison and stun. '''Seltas King Introduction -Area 7 frozen seaway A Zamtrios is throwing ice orbs into a cloud of steam, until a large blue ball of mucus launches him away. Something insanely fast launches itself at the stricken Zamtrios, and the screen fades to black. Then the hunter walks in to see the Zamtrios from earlier that has been terrorizing coastal villages. It's been horribly butchered and eaten. Suddenly, something bursts from the ice and emits an ear piercing shriek, before beginning the battle. Seltas King Carves G Rank Seltas K.Shard- A fractured scale that covered the king's underbelly. It resists all but the hottest fire. Seltas K.Blade- A horn that was once used to slay the king's enemies. It is impossible to freeze. Seltas Breaker- A shell that went over the Seltas King's maw. Some say that water turns to steam on contact. Seltas K.Armor- A stronger shell that went over his back. Lightning will never connect with this. Seltas Slasher- A sharp fang able to strip flesh from bone in one deft movement. Dragons are said to fear it. Furor sac- A sac that contains frenzy antibodies, stopping the virus in it's tracks. Bladed spine- A spinal cord that can not be broken, only sliced. Master Rank Seltas K.Fragment- A broken scale found on the king's lower body. Fire has no effect on it. Seltas K.Gouger- An amazingly sharp horn that never loses sharpness. It can destroy ice in moments. Seltas Breacher- A bladed shell that descended over the king mouth. Water vaporises near it. Seltas K.Protector- An insanely hard shell that can't be broken. Lightning never strikes around it. Seltas K.Shredder- A knife-edged fang able to cut through flesh, bone and metal in it's quest for food. Dragons loathe it's destroying touch. Fractured spine- A spinal cord that breaks swords and edged weapons that touch it. Seltas K.Gazer- A crystalline eye that gazes disconsertingly, as if it could see your very soul. Category:Monster Hunter Green